Rachel OneShots
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: Just a series of one-shots with Rachel and different people. Enjoy mon amie!
1. I love Rachel BerryPuckerman

**I never liked one shots because I hated when a really good one was never continued. But over time I have come to appreciate their value and worth. This will be a Rachel series of one shots where I pair her with several characters who I think she'd be awesome with.**

**Puckleberry One-shot**

I loved her. God damn it, it had taken two years after our week old relationship died for me to realise it but I finally did. I loved Berry with all my soul. Half the time I'm pretty sure I was mad but there it was. I loved her insanely short skirts that I think she wore just to drive the Puckosaurus crazy. I loved her big ass smile, her over the top confidence, her hidden bad-assness. I loved her fucking voice and how it could reduce him to tears.

I loved how she let me move in with her after her Dads left. I loved how when Quinn gave birth to Beth Rachel didn't hesitate in taking them both in, even if Quinn wanted to take more of an Aunt role with Beth than a mother role. I loved how even after that Rachel became like the mother I always would have dreamed of for Beth. I loved how today, exactly two years, one week and three days after the original Glee club was formed, she still made him, and everyone really, try the hardest and never stop fighting, just as she had done two years, one week and three days ago.

I loved how it was the start of senior year and even after a whole summer together she hadn't dumped my ass. I loved how she had treated everyone (me, her, Quinn, Beth, San and Britt and Mike and Matt) to a day at the water park for Beth's first birthday. I loved how she had helped me mature and grow into a man my Ma could be proud of.

I loved how she had managed to help me get my grades up (and shit was I smart when I tried) at the beginning of last year, enough to apply at Columbia and get in. I love how she had been the one to encourage our group to spread their wings and not be afraid of applying both far and weird. I loved how excited she had been when we all came together for dinner at Breadsticks (Shelby, Rachel's Mom, was looking after Beth. She had been like a Grandmother for her, and I was darn pleased about that) and our group all exclaimed happily that Mike and Matt would be at Julliard with Rachel, only they would be studying dance to her acting/singing, Santana would be at NY Law School and would also be taking part in a community performance of _RENT_, Brittany would be at Fashion Institute of Technology (I know, Britt got into College!) and Quinn would be at Cornell, studying to be an obstetrician. I loved her that little bit more when she told Quinn and I one night at dinner that her mother had decided to move her self-employed business (being a singing teacher) to New York which meant the five of us could get a house together and we'd be able to take Beth with us.

I loved her when she demanded I take her to Prom. I loved her when she turned to me, tears in her eyes and her big ass smile on her face, and pushed me to claim my crown and the title of Senior Class Prom King. I loved the way she kept that smile on her face as she came up to receive her own crown and title. I loved the way she relaxed in my arms and laid her head on my chest as we had our dance as King and Queen, completely trusting me with herself.

I loved how now, after our first year at College, she had managed to get all of us together at the start of break for a special dinner (Shelby having taken Beth away for the weekend so we could enjoy ourselves). I loved how her eyes sparkled once again with tears, her cheeks a little pink, her right hand over her mouth, and her head bobbing madly in a nod as she agreed to become my wife.

I loved how after three years, she still looked at me with those big brown eyes filled with love as we stood up with Mike and Quinn to see 'em get married. I loved how twenty years after that, when we were both in our early 40s, she was the one to walk _our _daughter down the aisle.

I loved how today, 34 years since we first met in Glee club, we were having our 30th wedding anniversary and she still looked at me with those big round eyes, that big ass smile, and a loving and caring face.

Plain and simple, I loved Rachel Berry-Puckerman.


	2. I love Rachel BerryAnderson

**OK thank you very much to broadwaygoldstar, Roxie i do bye and BigTimeGleekBTR for being my first three reviewers for the story. **

**This chapter shall be...hmmmm...Raine!**

Blaine's POV

I was standing up the front, starting to fidget with my tie, when Kurt slapped my hands away.

"Stop playing with your tie," he told me sternly, "I shall not let you be an embarrassment by looking scruffy."

"Thank you so much for this Kurt," I told him sincerely, "you are the best best man I could ever wish for. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty."

His focused stare softened and he grabbed me in a manly hug. As he released me he spoke in a gentle tone. "It has been my pleasure. I could not think of two more deserving people."

I smiled back and settled back into my stance, clasping my hands to keep from running Kurt's good mood by having him yell at me again.

I took my billionth deep breath as Noah walked up the aisle, looking very relieved.

"Your mothers are both with the bride but will come out here five minutes before she does. Her Dads are all set to walk her down the aisle. I just called the reception and all the other important people and everything is set. Oh, and here are the rings Kurt told me to pick up from our apartment on the way over," he said, reaching into his pocket and picking out the rings.

I smiled gratefully at him. Who would have ever thought that Noah and I would be such good friends? Well, I guess I owed that to rooming together throughout college. Either way, I now understood why he and Rachel had such a good friendship. Noah was very nice once you got to know him (and once he dropped "Puck" when we started college). In fact, he was the one who was going to make the speech, seeing as Kurt vetoed it.

I waited there nervously for what seemed liked _hours_ when I finally heard the music begin. We had gone traditional with minimal fanfare. At first I was shocked because my fiancée was anything but, but then she stated that we were already stars (her a Hollywood actress and myself a novelist) so she thought we could skip the drama just this once, for which I was thankful for.

First came Brittany, carrying a bunch of white daisies and wearing a knee length white dress with a pink sash around her waist. When she was near the alter Santana made her appearance, wearing the same dress but carrying a bunch of yellow daisies. As she walked up the aisle I pondered their relationship with Rachel. It really shocked me when we met up for the Christmas holidays and Rachel hadn't told me she had been best friends with them basically the whole year (Brittany studied dance with her at Julliard while Santana was an hour or two away at Columbia).

She reached the front and then everyone stood as the bride made her entrance. She was wearing her princess ball gown and carrying a mixture of yellow and white daisies. She looked absolutely stunning. My eyes couldn't take in so much beauty. I was still shocked that she was all mine and I didn't have to lose her. She was being escorted by her fathers, who I personally thought were really cool. Her Dad Hiram (the white one) was Jewish and like a male Rachel. Her Daddy Leroy (the black one) was previously Catholic but now Jewish and a real guy, though he didn't mind the occasional show tune or two. Both had accepted me graciously into their family and Rachel and I would often come over for dinner to find her fathers and her mother and my own mom talking and chatting like we weren't even there.

She reached me and her Dad placed her hand in mine before both placed their hand on top of ours and gave me a nod. I knew then that they truly trusted me with their daughter, and I couldn't be prouder.

"You look beautiful," I whisper to her as the celebrant (we couldn't mix two different religions) began the ceremony.

She smiled my favourite 1000 watt smile and squeezed my hand in hers, before facing the front again. If you were to ask me what the celebrant was wearing that day I wouldn't have a clue; i couldn't take my eyes off Rachel.

Later on at the reception Rachel and I were sitting at the head table, just having finished personally thanking all our guests. We were about to go dance but for now we just sat watching everyone. Mr. Shue was slow dancing with the new Mrs. Shue (formerly Ms. Pillsbury), who was around 2 or 3 months pregnant now, I think. Noah and San were laughing and staring at each other adoringly. It hadn't taken long before those two re-met for them to get together. Kurt was dancing with his partner Gary, who he had met when he was in a production of RENT. Artie had Brittany in his lap and the two were sitting talking, their heads close together. Everyone had been so happy when Artie had proposed at our rehearsal, and plans were already happening for their wedding.

Quinn was there with Mike, both of them laughing and smiling at each other and little one year old Natalia that they held between them (Rachel had been so honoured when they named her Godmother. She and Quinn had become as close as sisters during Senior year). Matt and Mercedes were just holding each other and rotating slightly. I smiled at that. Rachel had insister on inviting Matt because she stated that "she had plans for him". Obviously this was what she meant. Tina was sitting at a table just beside the dance floor, chatting to one of my cousins I think. Oh well, good on Tina.

As we were basking in our newlywed happiness there was still a noticeable absence, and I knew this absence hurt Rachel a lot. Finn had reconciled with Rachel before they graduated and the two were just starting to build up a good friendship when Finn was killed in a car accident. Apparently _he_ was doing nothing wrong, but the same couldn't be said for the three hooligans that hit him. Rachel had taken a while to get over it.

As I held her hand as we walked out onto the floor I could tell she was thinking that as she looked at the first Glee club, the best out of all of them.

"Hey," I said, causing her to look at me, "I love you Mrs. Anderson."

She smiled a small, heart warming smile at me. "And I love you Mr. Anderson."

And with that we both joined our friends in dancing to (ironically enough) "Don't You Want Me Baby", losing ourselves in our happiness.

God I loved Rachel Berry-Anderson.

**Finito! What pairing do you guys want next chapter?**


	3. I love Rachel BerryRutherford

**Just watched Prince and Me 3. Love those movies; they're incredibly sweet. OK everyone :D Thank you so much for the reviews, made my day. I got two requests for a Berryford chapter and one Pezberry request. So, according to numbers, this shall be MattxRachel and next I shall write a Santanax Rachel. **

**Thank you to Roxie i do byte, pezberryfan88, Elle Loves Glee, BigTimeGleekBTR, **

**A Berryford One-Shot (Warning not all will be like this, but a fair bit might be, so be warned). **

Matt's POV

She was gorgeous. Her smile. And her eyes, were huge and beautiful. She was amazing. Stunning. Awe inspiring. Breath taking. There weren't enough words in the English language to describe what Rachel Berry was and is, but I swore to myself I would find each one of them.

I tried to shake these Rachel Berry thoughts out of my head so I could actually focus in Glee. You know, since we did have Regionals in another two months.

Beside me Mike leaned over a little and jabbed me in the side of the ribs. "Stop thinking about my future sister-in-law like that you perv," he whispered, and I had to chuckle at that. Mike was the only one that knew of my Berry crush, had since before I had even realized it, and constantly teased me about how he and her were going to be as good as family once he finally got his act together.

He managed to stop thinking about Rachel's legs and where they led when Shue started giving out assignments.

"OK guys, it's that time," he said, bringing out a top hat from behind his back, "boys, pick a name and when everyone has a partner I will explain the assignment."

Sam was absent that day so he got left out. Puck picked Tina, Kurt picked Mercedes, Finn picked Quinn, Mike picked Santana, Artie picked Brittany and of course I ended up with Rachel.

"I have a good feeling about this Matthew," she whispered as she came and sat down next to me, "we're going to win." All I did was smile and nod, because when it came to Rachel Berry, there really was no other option.

"Well, I know I usually set only duet competitions but our bi-annual comp will be a dancing competition. Meaning that you all have to _dance_ instead of sing," he said, grinning as a couple of the others groaned.

"Now, as today is Friday, you have one week before you will all perform," Mr. Shuester said, "Now, I will be in my office for another half hour, so feel free to use the choir room if you want. Have a nice weekend to those that don't," he nodded at us, smiling, before walking into his office and shutting the door.

Tina and Mike said goodbye to their respective partners and walked out the door, hand in hand. "See ya Sunday man," he shouted out to me.

Next to leave were Finn and Quinn, both of which were holding hands as well. "I'll call you tonight Rachel, and I'll give you that recipe I found," Quinn promised.

Rachel sent her a smile, nodding gratefully. "Thanks Quinnie. I appreciate it."

Quinn gave her a wave and a smile and walked out with Finn. Britt and San went next, pinkies linked as per usual, Artie wheeling out with them. Blaine and Sam left separately after slapping each other on the back. Mercedes and Kurt followed, already planning their trip to the mall. Puck waved to us both before walking out, hands in pockets. Only Rachel and I were left. She stood up and dusted figurative dust off herself.

"Well Matthew, I am rather glad I was assigned to you. I shall call you tomorrow to organise a time where we can meet," she didn't pause long enough for me to ask how she would have my number (as she was Rachel Berry, which answered most of my questions), "and do not worry about me hindering us. I have been in several dance classes since a very young age and pride myself on being a triple threat."

And with that, in true Rachel Berry style, she whopped around and stalked out of the room.

The next day she called me at seven in the morning and asked me over to her house. I was worried she'd take me into her dungeon and force me to sing (hey, I love her but my girl was a little crazy sometimes). Instead she pushed me into her Jeep (I was as shocked as you are) and happily hopped into the driver's seat.

"I know you have a free weekend because I called Michael and he said it was fine if I had you for the next few days, and I called your mother and she dropped off your things on her way home from work so you wouldn't suspect anything."

I just sat there gobsmacked. I cannot believe it. My girl was whisking me away on a weekend getaway. How absolutely..._awesome!_

I grinned. "Thank you for this Rach, really. It'll be nice to avoid Mike's sugar highs for a little while. So where are we going?" I asked my lovely hostess, trying to be polite.

I could see her grin even if she was facing the road. "Well, I must confess we aren't going for pure enjoyment. We're going to Santa Monica. **(A/N: Let's pretend they are right next to each other. There is NOTHING near Ohio. Please and thank you)** They have a festival this whole weekend, lots of tradition filled activities during the day and dancing and the like during the evenings. I thought we could do a Latin type dance. They are always very passion filled and i know personally I work best when trying to inject emotion into my performance. What do you think?"

How could I disagree with her when she had organised it all already? "That sounds fantastic." And so the rest of the drive was spent talking about our performance. Surprisingly Rach didn't monologue the entire time and was funny, more so than I first thought she was, which only made me like her more.

"What time will we get there?" I asked as I leaned against the car as she filled up the Jeep. We had stopped next to a service station that was next to a McDonalds, deciding to eat after a couple of hours.

She thought about this for a while. "Well, its eleven now. We should be there in another three or four hours. Five tops if we have traffic." I nodded at that and we went into the restaurant. We chatted amicably for a half hour or so, the topic being our families. Rach stared dreamily into space when I talked of my family.

"You're so lucky," she said, "my Daddies both admitted to me they couldn't handle another child, so they didn't look for another surrogate. It sounds nice having siblings."

I grinned but nodded all the same. "It is, even if we annoy each other. It's nice knowing that no matter what you'll always have someone."

Rachel smiled at me. "The only people I really have are the Glee club, my Daddies, and my best friend from work. She and I are actually really close. She has three brothers as well. She says she loves them though, even if they annoy her," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, my sister admitted that to me once. Said she could murder us, but she loves us like peanut butter loves jelly," I rolled my eyes at Maya's weird saying.

Rachel giggled. "That's what Maya says too."

I dropped my fork. "My sister's name is Maya," I said slowly, as it dawned on me, "_you're_ cookie?" I asked her, wide eyed.

Rachel blushed a little. "I guess our Maya is one and the same."

I shook my head. "I thought it was some weird pet name for her secret boyfriend."

Rachel smirked at that. "Oh no, she calls Tom Ho-" she quickly snapped her mouth shut. "You never heard that," she threatened, and I agreed because Rach could be scary when she wanted to be.

We amicably walked back to the car, where I insisted that I drive the next leg of the trip, saying she needed a break.

I popped in an ACDC CD, fearing what Rach would put on, but surprisingly she nodded in approval, and started twiddling with the dials until she was satisfied. She leant back as she settled on 'Highway to Hell'.

"Well what do you know? Rachel Berry is a rocker chic," I teased gently. It worked in my mind because she cracked up a little. God, what I would give to hear that laugh all the time.

So this leg of the trip was spent talking of childhood. I was shocked to hear that Rachel's Dads were rarely, if ever, around.

"Mama D is like my Guardian Angel," she said, and I realized that she was referring to Puck's Mom Debbie, "she was like the mother I never had. She came to all my recitals, sowed all my costumes, clapped the loudest and cheered the hardest when I won an award, and I spent more time at her house growing up than at my own. Noah and I are like brother and sister. It's funny actually; we finally arrived at the fact that I'm the older one. I still don't think he's accepted it," she giggled, and I honestly hadn't seen her this carefree in a while.

Rachel, as always, was right, and four hours later we were both walking into a two bed hotel room, right in the middle of a huge costal area.

"I'm going to go and change, then head down to the beach if you don't mind Matt," she said (and yes my heart skipped a beat when she didn't call me Matthew). "The festivities begin at six and I'm thinking I should be back here by five." And she went into the bathroom to change, having already unpacked and organised everything. How she did it so quickly was a mystery.

I was finished unpacking and had just pulled on some board shorts to join her when she came out, dressed in a little fedora, a black bikini and a white sarong. I think I melted from the heat.

"Are you coming down to the beach with me Matt?" she asked me. I could only nod dumbly as she took my hand in her tiny one and led me down to the lobby and then to the beach, only a short walked from the hotel.

We, well Rachel at least, spent a good half hour just lounging on a chair, IPod in and book out. I decided not to disturb her. She looked so peaceful and it gave me some time to explore. When I got back she was standing up and taking off the fedora and sarong, slipping off her flip flops as well. With that I chased her into the water and we used our remaining beach time splashing each other in the water.

That night we went to the festival that was held throughout the small city, certain parts spilling onto the beach. It was amazing. Tables were set up spontaneously with food or drink, and in what seemed the centre was a DJ spinning some tunes. Rachel just stood on the sidelines observing the people, occasionally interjecting into certain dancers to ask questions. She was so cute when she did this I could do nothing but grin.

We turned in quite late to my surprise. I don't know about Rach but I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

Next morning I woke to Rach cooking a huge breakfast. "I kneel at your feet Goddess," I said before I dived into breakfast.

During the day we were again on the beach but this time we started on the routine, working out basics, what we could and could not do.

"I think this would make a fantastic finish and it will fit with most routines, so there's a good chance we could use it. It just requires you to twist a certain way before you leap onto me," I told her.

She watched me demonstrate it and then stood in thought before completing it perfectly.

"Oh Matt, I'm surprised that you doubt me," she giggled before continuing with what we had so far.

At around five we went back up the room and changed. The start of the evening was much the same as the night before, though as we grabbed a bite to eat people recognised us from the night before and before long Rachel was chatting excitedly with all these new people.

"You are a very lucky boy," one man said, clapping me on the back as Rachel talked happily with a woman I presumed was his wife, "love isn't easy to find."

"Oh sir you're mistaken," I hurried to tell him, "We're just friends." He just laughed at me before clapping me on the back and walking over to his wife.

The rest of the night was spent with us joining in with the dancing, a lot of the time both of us splitting up to dance with different people. At around 10:00pm we both begged off, saying we had to return tomorrow and had to get up early. It took us a while to reach the sidewalk as Rachel had to gather various phone numbers from different people.

"This has been a wonderful weekend Matt," she said sincerely, her big ass smile appearing.

I smiled at her and looed my arm around her waist. "Rach, it should be me thanking you. You are absolutely amazing and I have had the best weekend of my life. Thank you," I said, pausing as we got to the front of the hotel, looking deeply into her eyes. Our foreheads so close they were basically touching.

"Matt," she whispered to me, her eyes not leaving mine as they smouldered.

"Yeah Rach?" I whispered back.

"If I asked you to kiss me would you say yes?" she asked quietly, her hot breath making my mouth tingle.

Instead of answering her I leaned down gently and pressed our lips together. It quickly got heated as we both got more involved in the kiss.

Safe to say by the end of the night we were both curled up next to each other, both exhausted from the weekend and happy to just lie there in the other's arms, and I could safely say that Rachel Berry was no longer on the market.

We spent the week practising like crazy. The day of the competition I found Rachel at my locker with a small container of her famous sugar cookies.

I took them from her and gave her a small peck. "I think we should add that to the end of the dance," I told her, as I quickly took a cookie before shutting the lid and putting them in my locker, "and i also think you should give me the recipe for these."

She laughed as she took my hand as we walked to Glee. "Definitely yes to the first. They deserve to know. But I cannot condone the second. Puckerman family recipe. Not even Noah knows of them, and he _is_ the actual Puckerman." Rachel had found out when we got back that Debbie had officially adopted her, since there had been no word from her father's in a while. Rachel wasn't worried. She said if they wanted her they could come to her, and I couldn't agree more.

I walked into Glee to announce that we were ready and walked back outside, just like we had planned. I heard the music start and took a deep breath.

I shouldn't have worried. Everything was fine. The complicated move went off without a hitch, as did our kiss. It took us ten minutes to calm down Kurt and Quinn but eventually everyone was settled. We watched Santana and Mike (our "competition" as Rach had jokingly labelled them earlier) perform and waited anxiously as Mr. Shue counted the votes. I was glad that the "you-cannot-vote-for-yourself" rule had been introduced; otherwise there would never be a winner.

"And our winners, by two votes, are Matt and Rachel!" he cheered, grinning as he handed us our Breadsticks voucher.

"What's the bet they use that tonight?" Santana asked teasingly as she winked at us, causing everyone to chuckle.

That was the day, when we were out at Breadsticks as Santana had predicted, that I decided I was going to love her forever and marry her one day.

She was going to be my wife, and I would forever love the future Rachel Berry-Rutherford.

**Wowsers! Nearly 3,000 words! Yikes! This is down to the movie. I was in a romantic mood. Hope you liked **


	4. I love Rachel BerryLopez

**My daily piece of wisdom: ABBA is awesome. Oh, and next chapter shall be Cherry. Still, feel free to send in requests **

**Question: How do you deal with (or have dealt with) the grief of losing someone?**

**Thanks to Elle Loves Glee, **

If you were seated in Dr. Lopez's bi-weekly lecture on the basics of Medical Law on _that_ particular Tuesday you would say that something was off key.

The usually firm Latina was rather..._fidgety_, you could say. You see, this was her first lesson of the New Year. Most of the students were freshman coming into the College, but some were either sophomores who failed or who elected to stay down in what was meant to be a beginner class, believing that they would learn more from Dr. Lopez. And many agreed with them. Graduating from New York University School of Law top of her class, Ms. Santana Lopez went onto Cornell to complete a four year degree in Medicine, deciding to major in Medical Law. She graduated as Dr. Lopez among the top five students in her class and was snapped up straight away by Sullivan and Cromwell LLP. Now began her second year of working part time at NYU-SL, returning to her Alma-Ata as a favour to the Dean, who apparently was very fond of Santana. Apparently the firm had been all too happy to lend her out, as she could still keep up with the work from here. Of course, this was just here-say on the street.

But as previously stated, Dr. Lopez was rather fidgety. She kept squirming in her seat, and class hadn't started yet. Even so, everyone would agree that it should be the other way around; students should be shaking in their boots when faced with _her_.

But even as class started she kept moving awkwardly, never being able to sit or stand still for more than a few moments at a time.

"Dr. Lopez are you OK?" young Daniel Basset asked his favourite professor. He had come into the class late last year, not early enough to graduate the class, and had quickly gained the Dr's favour.

She managed to grab onto the desk and grind out between her teeth, "yes Mr. Basset, thank you for your concern."

Class went on like that, the Dr. seeming to get more and more agitated, and annoyed, the longer class went on.

Five minutes to go it seemed the Dr. couldn't handle it anymore, whatever _it_ was.

"I'm verrrryyy extremely sorry everrryyone. But I'mmm not feeling the beeesssst right nnnnoooww. You arrrrree allll dismissed earlllllyyyy and we willll continnnnueeee nexxxxttt timmmme."

And with that she all but ran straight into her office that connected to the lecture Hall.

~SLRB~

Santana's POV

"Rachel Berry-Lopez!" I practically shouted down the phone after I removed the cause of my humiliation and getting through my wife's assistant.

"Tana what's wrong?" she asked, worried. She better be. "I was in the middle of a script reading."

I growled down the phone, to annoyed to talk.

"_How_ in the name of all that is unholy did you manage to get me into the vibrating underwear!" I shrieked at her.

There was silence at the end of the line when my _lovely_ wife burst into _giggles_!

"Think of it as payback for the vibrator_s_ you slipped under me at the restaurant the other night," she said, and I could practically _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"Well missy-" I began.

"Tana I have to go. Zac says they're asking for me," she interrupted me.

"Ray-Bear-" I was interrupted as I tried to coax her into talking to me.

"Goodbye Tana," she said in her good-damned adorable sing song voice.

"Rachel I swear you will never touch my vagina again!" I yelled through the phone, even though I full well knew she hung up half way through my spiel.

With a huff a dropped my phone on my desk and turned towards the door so I could get my stuff from the lecture hall. Instead I was met with a rather flustered Daniel Basset, one of my best and favourite students.

"Hey um, Dr. S, sorry for um disturbing you but um I just wanted to make sure you were OK and all," he said, blushing adorably and scratching his head and looking down.

I laughed nervously. "Thank you for your concern Daniel. I'm fine, my wife was just having some fun with me. You know Rachel, it's the Berry way or no way," I laughed again and this time he joined in. You see, he and Rachel had met during the summer when she had directed a production of RENT and had cast Daniel. He was actually a good friend of ours, being not much younger than we were.

He grinned. "Yeah, Ms. B is rather full-on sometimes isn't she?"

"But I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled softly, "anyway Daniel, thank you for your concern. Don't worry, I have a plan," I finished mischievously.

He grinned and waved. "Goodbye Dr. S," he said to me as he walked out the door, "say hello to Ms. B for me would ya?"

Oh, I _certainly_ would.

~SLRB~

On Thursday, for what was meant to be the second class of the year, Santana Lopez walked into the class all business.

"OK everyone. As you all have no doubt noticed, I was a little off on Tuesday morning. If you didn't, I'd seriously consider dropping this class," she said sarcastically. A few of her former students grinned. _This_ was the Dr. Lopez they were used to.

"Now, my rules are very simple. I expect total respect _at all times_. In return I will award you the same courtesy. You are here to learn. _Not _to party, _not_ to make a mockery of my classes and _not_ to waste my time. So, if anyone does not wish to be here, leave. Now." No one went anywhere.

"Good. This is Theoretical Medical Law 101 and I am Dr. Santana Lopez. Welcome." And with that she drove straight into what was meant to be her first lesson of the year.

She had just finished with her basic start of semester lecture and was clarifying points for anyone with questions when Daniel raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Basset?" she said smiling warmly at him.

"I just wanted to know if you fixed the problem you hadon Tuesday with that person," he asked innocently, though she knew better.

Santana smiled briefly. "Oh, i most _definitely_ did."

Daniel grinned and nodded, going back to his summarisation of the lecture.

_Oh, she drives me crazy sometimes_ Santana thought to herself _but I swear before God and this class that I love Rachel Berry-Lopez._


	5. I love Rachel BerryChang

**Had some spare time on my hands. Decided to treat y'all with a chapter ;)**

**Thank you to Roxie i do byte and Elle Loves Glee. More virtual chocolate! :D**

Mike's POV

Tina had broken up with me. I suppose it was inevitable. I mean, she's this hot Goth chic and I'm some abnormal Asian dancer who can't even sing. I just didn't expect it to be the way she did it. I actually think I would've preferred it if she had done it over the phone. I mean, don't you think that would have been better than walking into the choir room at the start of Senior year, ready to win Nationals after trying for so long, and seeing his now ex-girlfriend kissing Artie, who supposedly still wanted to get back with Brittany (who had come out with Santana over the summer). Bullshit he did.

He had gone straight home that day and had not gone to school the whole week. But all that was doomed to end one cheery Friday afternoon (though he felt anything but) and it was all down to one Rachel Berry.

His mother hadn't known what to do that whole week and had used the excuse of buying groceries to get out of the house. His father had started working late and starting early after he had seen me that first day. He couldn't blame them. He hadn't been anything close to happy since Tina tore out his heart.

So he was home alone at around 3:00pm when there was a knock at the door. He opens it to find Rachel Berry with a container filled with something in her hands and a determined expression on her face. She pushed past him and into the house as soon as the gap was big enough. He didn't even have time to question her as she navigated through his house expertly, despite never having been there before.

He walked slowly up to his room, trying to get his brain to start after a solid week of doing nothing but sitting on his arse and moping, and when he got there he noticed Rachel busying herself tidying his room, her container perched on his bedside table.

"Rachel what-" he started but was interrupted by the mad yet astonishing woman herself.

She turned around, blowing a stray hair out of her face. "Michael, good, you're here." He found it a little ironic that she was saying that considering it was actually his house. "Take these and go shower now." She handed me a few of my clothes and gently pushed me towards the door before going to to speedily cleaning my room.

I got out 10 minutes later and on my way to put my week old clothes in the laundry I noticed everything looked remarkably, _clean_. I had no doubt this was due to Rachel. That girl was nothing short of amazing when she put her mind to it.

I venture down stairs, looking for the girl in question, and find her sipping a cup of what I suspect is coffee at the kitchen island. I casually stroll past her and open the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and trying to look like I knew what was going on. I turn back to find Rachel staring at me, concentrating hard on something.

"Michael?" she asked me, sounding rather curious, "is your head empty?"

I was a little confused at that, but answered with the obvious answer. "Uh, no, not the last time I checked."

She shook her head at me. "Then explain to me why you, a fabulous friend, an amazing dancer, a wonderful person, have skipped a whole week of school because some undeserving teenage twit broke up with you?"

I just stared at her, flabbergasted. At the back of my mind a little voice was pointing out that that sentence held the Rachel Berry equivalent of swearing. I shushed the voice and told it to focus.

"Rachel-" I started to ask, question clear in my voice, but she interrupted me for the second time that day.

"Michael!" she exclaimed, placing her cup down and walking over to me, "you are a fantastic person! You put the need of others above yourself because you consider others more important than you. You have talent that you don't flaunt because you are modest and humble. You are a good friend because you do what not many teenagers can and actually listen. You came into Glee and befriended me no questions asked, just because you were you; sweet, nice, and a _good person_." She really stressed the last two words. "So please explain to me why you have skipped school over something like this, because I frankly do not understand."

"Rachel enough!" i shouted, shocking her into silence, "Tina dumped me in the cruellest way possible! She cheated on me! Right in front of my face! My heart was torn out and stomped on. But I guess you wouldn't know what that feels like would-" but then my brain caught up with my stupid, _stupid_, mouth and remembered who I was talking to. Rachel had gone through all that and more.

But she didn't scream. She didn't yell. She just stared at me, her large, brown doe eyes piercing mine. Finally she spoke.

"Michael on Monday I caught Finn cheating with Quinn, again, but didn't say anything. Tuesday I caught him again, but this time I filmed it. Wednesday I broke up with him rather publicly in front of the whole school and Noah got the whole team to slushy him for me. Thursday was my favourite, personally. I walked up to Tina while in Glee and slapped her across the face. We actually had an amusing fight I'm told," she said, almost contemplatively, "though I assure you I won. I told her in no uncertain terms that if she ever talked to you again I'd have her head." He had to chuckle at this, because the idea of Rachel Berry threatening anyone is a little ludicrous.

"Do you know why my week went this way Michael?" she asked me lightly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Why Rach?" I asked softly, not breaking eye contact with her.

She kept the contact as well. "Because I finally woke up and realised that the people that break our hearts just aren't worth it. I decided to move on."

I felt my clam exterior fade, and my real vulnerability break free. My face turned into a frown. "Rach, I don't know if I can," I said softly.

She placed her hand on mine. "I can help you. We can do it together," she told me before lifting her hand and placing her arms around my waist. I repeated the gesture and we just stood there for a minute or two.

That was the day Rachel Berry became his friend.

~RBMC~

My Mom came home to find Rach and I watching a movie and eating the sugar cookies she had brought over. Mom of course loved Rachel (the fact they were both vegan not hurting either). They bonded over several things, most of which he hadn't remembered, but he did know Rachel and his Mom already had a close relationship.

Over the next few weeks Rachel was around more often. He brought her to the Chinese Easter celebration his parents were having and she met his whole family. He was a little nervous but it all went really well and by the end of the night Rachel had several numbers and new friends.

It's June and Sectionals have just finished. Rachel had forgone a solo surprisingly, and used her captaincy (at least that's what she said) to basically tell Shue what was going to happen. Admittedly it _was_ funny to watch everyone flounder around when she came into Glee and forcefully told them all that Mercedes and Santana were doing a duet together and that Artie was going to do a solo. It had come as an even bigger shock when Rachel had been their biggest supporter and coach. It was Mike's belief that it had been Rachel who really won them Sectionals this year, as she always did.

As we all get back to school after the competition and everyone begins parting ways, several giving Rachel a hug on their way past, Rachel hops into his car, as has become custom, and turns the radio to her favourite station, one that constantly plays love songs. Mike got her to admit her secret love of the genre, partially because she thought it was sweet and partially because she enjoyed criticising their cheesiness.

That day when Mike heard Rachel singing along to her all time favourite 'Can't You Feel The Love Tonight?' that Mike realizes he likes Rachel Berry.

~RBMC~

Two weeks later he finally plucks up the courage to ask her out. She gleefully says yes, and his Mom is so giddy he thinks she's happier than they are.

Three months later he proudly shows her his acceptance letter to NYADA. She treats him with a _very_ heavy make out session for that.

It is now the last day of school and they're all graduating, him and Rachel with honours. He grins as he watches Rachel give her valedictorian speech and fingers the small velvet box in his pocket.

He feels his heart thumping and he knows that he loves soon-to-be (hopefully) Rachel Berry-Chang.

**Hope you enjoyed. Ciao bellas!**


	6. I love Rachel Berry Abrams

**This is an ArtBerry one-shot :D Credit for the pairing idea goes to Roxie i do byte. Enjoy.**

Artie's POV

I had not problem admitting that yeah, I thought Rachel was weird. No, I wasn't mean to her, and I don't think she deserved half the shit she put up with, but Rachel was, as Puck would put it, bat shit crazy. So of course I'm gonna be surprised when she shows up at my door, sugar cookies in hand, asking if we could talk. My mother raised me a gentleman, so of course I invited her to sit down. I even offered refreshment. OK, maybe my first line wasn't my best.

"What are you doing here?" See? Told ya.

She fidgeted, and I could see she was uncomfortable, about what I couldn't tell. She nervously cleared her throat.

"During the past week my voice hasn't been with me, as you know," she said, strongly and clearly, the voice I'd heard for the last year belting out solos back in full force, "and Finn took me to see a friend of his. Sean was completely immobile from the neck down. I was wondering if you could help me understand a little more about his condition, and about yours."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Here I was sitting, watching THE Rachel Berry not talk about her own talent and be concerned out of the goodness that was somewhere in her heart. I sort of wanted to savour the moment just a little. But then I cleared my throat and jogged my brain to think of the answer for her.

"Well, without knowing everything about his case," I started, speaking slowly so I could gather myself and not give her any false information, "he most likely has C4 level quadriplegia. Basically he can move his head a little, and probably doesn't need a ventilator, but he cannot do anything else and needs assistance around the clock."

"Oh," she said softly, "And what about your case?"

"I'm a T4 level case," I told her, "and trust me; it could be a lot worse. I'm lucky in that I could live by myself almost, although I'd need assistance with some things. Some people can't even talk, can't even breathe," I gave a final sigh; "things could be a lot worse."

Rachel nodded absently. "Thank you for sharing this with me Artie," she said, the corners of her lips turning up just a little, "I realise this is one of the things you would least like to do on a Saturday afternoon."

I shrugged, finding I really didn't mind. "It's nice to share this and have a real conversation about the issue with someone who genuinely wants to know," I told her honestly, "even before we broke up Tina never wanted to hear about this."

She seemed to sense that this was still a touchy subject for me and avoided it smoothly. "Well, I did bring my sugar cookies. I expect some serious payment for that," she joked.

"Ah, there will never be a big enough payment for your fine wares," I said, grinning broadly.

She laughed this time, a real one, and I found I like the sound of it. "Well I've imposed on your hospitality long enough I think," she said getting up, the smile still plastered on her face and her eyes still sparkling with mirth.

My mouth opened up of its own accord (or at least that's what I told myself) and words came tumbling out.

"Hey Rach, you wouldn't be good at Halo by any chance?"

As it turned out she was very good, beating me 5 out of 6 times, and I honestly thought she purposely lost the last game to make me feel better. It was around 5:00pm when I decided to call an end to Rachel's Rampage, as I had deemed it. Hey, there are only so many beatings I could take.

"I think the correct term, Mr. Abrams, would be that I 'kicked your ass'," Rach said lightly, dusting herself off with what could be compared to pride.

I chuckled lightly. "Ms. Berry, I'd say you were over reacting."

She grinned and gently nudged my shoulder. "Somebody's a sore loser," she said, rolling her eyes obviously in my direction.

"Am not!" I denied.

"You are too!" she laughed loudly, her head falling back on the couch as the most beautiful sound on this earth fell from her lips.

And that's how my parents found us five minutes later, playing the 'are too, are not' game and trying to tickle each other while we were at it.

"And who, may I ask, is this?" my Dad asked, amusement colouring his voice.

Rachel promptly stops fooling around and stands up, walking briskly to Dad and Mom and holding out her hand. "Rachel Berry, nice to meet you. I'm in Glee with your son, and can I just say he is very extremely talented."

My Mom smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Rachel."

"Rach brought over her sugar cookies and we've been playing Halo," I said as Rachel hurried over to help me into my chair. I found that when she did it I didn't mind as much.

Mom's easy going expression turned pained. "You didn't make poor Rachel play video games _all_ afternoon did you?"

Rachel grinned. "With the way I was beating him, I think I was the one that wanted to keep playing Mrs. Abrams."

Mom's expression relaxed and she smiled once again. "That's ok then dear. My son needed a good beating." Ignoring my sputters of disbelief she continued talking to Rachel. "Now Rachel, these sugar cookies, would these be the ones served at your invitational? Those were simply splendid."

Rachel smiled modestly. "Thank you Mrs. Abrams. Yes, they were those cookies."

"Oh please love, call me Julie," Mom waved off dismissively, "now, would you by any chance be able to teach me how to make these cookies?"

Rachel looked at me then back at Mom and shrugged. "Of course Mrs.-Julie," she smiled embarrassedly, "they are actually very simple, and you only need basic pantry staples."

"Well then, let me escort you to the kitchen," Mom said, looping her arm through Rachel's and steering them both in the direction of the kitchen, "but where did you find the recipe? I searched all over the internet and couldn't find anything."

"Oh, the recipe was a total accident on my part-" and then they were out of ear shot and Dad and I were left alone.

"Do you think it's a good idea those two are in a room together?" I asked Dad.

He shrugged. "They're in the kitchen, which means no embarrassing baby pictures. You're safe bud." And with that Dad clapped me on the back and walked off.

Obviously he doesn't know Rachel.

~RBAA~

A few months went by and Rachel and I got even closer. We actually had a lot in common and when I got her to relax she opened up like a gorgeous flower in spring. I met the two Mr. Berry's and they were really nice. Black Mr. Berry's name was Leroy and he was a public defender. As I understood it he was very good at what he did. White Jewish Mr. Berry's name was Hiram. Even though he is now a well respected plastic surgeon he is the exact male replica of Rachel, and even stared in a production of Spring Awakening when he was younger.

Rachel had, in turn, become a permanent fixture of sorts in our house. Whenever we did family things Dad insisted on bringing Rachel. Whenever Rachel wasn't busy she and Mom were basically joined at the hip; cooking, catching movies, just having girl time in general. I think Mom liked having another female around. I've never seen her this carefree. It was a nice change from my usual stressed out Mom.

It was 3 weeks before Regionals and it was my older brother Howard's wedding this weekend. Howard had encouraged me to bring a date, and I of course thought of Rachel. We were sitting in Breadsticks, our usual hang out on Wednesday nights, waiting for our meals, when I thought it'd be best to ask her if she _would_ come.

"Rach you doing anything this weekend?" I asked her.

She thought about it before shaking her head. "Apart from hanging out with you, nothing."

I fidgeted nervously, my napkin being squished in my hands. "Well, would you like to go with me to Howard's wedding, up in California?"

I didn't look up as we paused. When i did I saw Rachel smiling at me. She reached across the table and squeezed my hand, bringing it up on top of the table. "Of course," she said, "it'll actually give me a chance to wear the dress I brought with your mother a little while ago."

"Great," I said, immensely relieved. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as our food arrived.

~RBAA~

Dad and I were sitting in our tuxes in Rachel's hotel room, waiting for the girls to finish (Rachel was doing Mom's hair and make-up as well as her own). Just then the bathroom door opened and out came Mom dressed in a knee length blue dress and black heels, a little black bejewelled purse in her hand. Her hair was curled and left hanging there. She looked amazing.

"How do I look boys?" she asked us, turning once. We couldn't reply we were so gobsmacked.

"Rachel will be out in a second, she's just putting on her dress," Mom said with a big grin on her face as she sat down next to Dad on the bed, pecking him lightly on the lips.

A couple of minutes later and out walked my brunette bombshell of a girlfriend...eh he hmm; I meant best friend. As I was saying, out walked my brunette bombshells of a _best friend_, looking like "sex on a stick" as those old western movies say.

Her hair was straightened and was parted so most of her hair was on her right side. Her eyes were done up all smoky and her lips were covered with a pale pink gloss. She wasn't wearing any jewellery but had a black clutch to match her patent leather black open toed heels. Her dress...well where to begin. It was a navy blue colour and the main body was made up of lots of thin see-through material, with extra emphasis on her waist and one strip over her left shoulder. The skirt part of her dress was all feathered bits of the same material **(A/N: Her dress at the 2010 Grammy's) **Altogether she looked fucking amazing. I could feel myself slowly rolling over to her. "May I escort you, my beautiful lady?" I asked softly, still awed from her jaw dropping appearance.

She smiled at me gently sitting down in my lap and placing her hands around my neck as we wheeled out of the room to the elevator.

~RBAA~

The wedding had been amazing and it had been a smooth progression into the reception. Rachel and I were the last to congratulate the bride and groom and as Bernadette and Rachel were gushing over the ring and how Howard had proposed, the groom in question pulled me aside.

"Please tell me she's your girlfriend already," he said to me, "it's been months already!"

"We are just friends!" I said to him, all the while thinking in the back of my mind about how I wish that was a lie.

"Well from what Mom and Dad tell me," he said, "you two are already acting like an old married couple."

"Well we aren't alright?" I snapped peevishly, "and you need to stop believing everything those two tell you."

"Don't tell me you don't wish she was," Howard said to me as Rachel hugged Bernadette once more and both walked over to us. Howard leaned down and clapped me on the back, whispering in my ear, "Go get her man." And then he and Bernadette went off to the dance floor. Rachel and I however walked out to the balcony.

"Don't fall over now," I joked as she leaned her elbows on the edge.

She smiled at me before looking back out into the starry night. "Just trying to clear my head. I've been having rather problematic romantic thoughts recently," she admitted.

I silently gestured for her to sit in my lap, which she did after a moment's pause. "I've been having girl trouble myself," I told her.

"Is this about Tina again?" she asked looking down at me concerned, hinting at my previous failed relationship.

I shook my head. "No these feelings are for a certain best friend of mine; someone special that I don't want to screw things up with."

She didn't say anything so I continued. "And I can't stop thinking about what would happen if I kissed her." I heard her sharp intake of breath before she slowly turned her face towards me and gulped.

"I think that would be OK with her," she said to me, her voice a breathy whisper.

And without another word I lifted my head slightly and joined my lips to hers. The kiss was short and incredibly sweet, and afterwards we just stared into each other's eyes for a bit. "Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"You don't even need to ask," she said before leaning in to kiss me again, her lips searing mine with their intensity.

A short while later (a half hour or so, but who's counting?) I wheeled us back into the hall just as Bernadette was about to throw her bouquet. Rachel had no interest in it at all, her eyes staying firmly on mine as I tried to roll us over to our table with one eye still on her. Fate however seemed to have other plans. Bernadette's bouquet of roses fell unexpectedly into Rachel's lap. Everyone was silent as we both blushed and looked at each other, when my brother, in hiss infinite wisdom, broke the silence.

"I'd take that as a good sign man."

.


	7. I love Rachel Berry St James

**Just to break up the monotony of my previous one-shots, I thought I'd make the next chapter a St. Berry one, but include a story line that I have always begged for – Rachel and Shelby **_**actually**_** reuniting properly and maintaining a relationship. So, without further ado, I present the 'running across the stage' moment.**

Rachel's POV

"What are you doing?" I heard Quinn hiss at me, "Get back here!"

But it was too late. My body, almost involuntarily it seemed, was making its way down the stairs and towards the stage. As Ms. Corcoran, Mom, finished singing, I gulped and stepped toward the stage so I was in sight of her.

"Ms. Corcoran?" I asked, my eyes going wide and my voice quivering a little.

"Yes?" she asked, her arms crossed. I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw her eyes widen a little when she was me front on. I had to admit, we did look scarily alike.

I took a deep breath and walked up onto the stage. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter."

Everyone was silent. Nobody moved. I think one of the VA performers soiled himself from the sheer tension in the room. Then it was like a switch had been flicked. We both ran to each other and threw our arms around the other. I could feel my hair getting wet as my own tears poured down my cheeks.

"Baby, I missed you so much," she whispered to me through her tears.

"Mom, I can't believe we found each other," I said, grinning through my tears.

She hugged me again before taking a step back. "Let me dismiss the kids and we can talk OK?" I nodded, taking a step back myself, calming down after that emotional high. I saw Quinn and Mercedes standing up at the back and nodded for them to leave. I didn't think they needed to be present for my first ever talk with my mother.

Jesse's POV

I was half an hour late for practise, which I knew I shouldn't be going to yet because my transfer back still wasn't official. Whatever. If Shelby was upset I could tell her to go fuck herself because it was her fault that I was going to break the heart of the woman I loved. I walked into the auditorium and saw no sign of Vocal Adrenaline anywhere. As I get closer to the stage I see two figures sitting on the edge laughing. Wait, why would they be laughing? Had Shelby told Rachel the truth? The closer I got the easier it became to make out the words they were saying, well, wheezing, through their laughter.

"I'm not kidding," Rach gasped out, "he came to me in full Prince Charming regalia, took me for a ride in a horse drawn carriage and gave me this gorgeous blue rose, all to say he loved me."

I blushed at the memory, not believing they were actually talking about _that_, and moved to step into their view.

"Honey that is incredibly sweet and romantic and you-" Shelby started to say before abruptly closing her mouth when she saw me.

Rachel caught her breath and hopped off the stage, smiling as she came towards me. "Hey Jessie," before you say anything, Mom told me absolutely everything, and I'm not angry in the slightest. I still love you and I still want to be with you. That is, if you'll have me," she said, casting her eyes downwards.

I was shocked to say the very least. My girlfriend was absolutely fucking amazing, and I showed her that by kissing her with as much passion as I could. We only broke apart when Shelby coughed rather loudly, reminding us that we weren't alone. "I love you so much," I told her, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cue another kiss.

"So," I said as we stopped kissing and walked the small distance back to Shelby, who was now standing and leaning against the stage, "how did you two meet?"

"That's kind of a long story..." Rachel began.

_-20 years later-_

"And to this day, I still don't know that story," I said to the 150 guests Rachel and I had invited to our wedding.

Everyone laughed and I grinned. "Well I guess in the end it really doesn't matter."

"Wrap it up St. James, we're hungry!" Quinn shouted from her spot next to Rachel.

"Hold your horses Puckerman!" I shouted back, which caused the guests to chuckle once again. "Basically the moral of the story is that I love Rachel, and I will love her for as long as I live and even in the next life. Thank you for coming today, drink up everyone." And I raised my glass to the cheers of the entire reception hall.

"I love you too baby," Rachel said, leaning over in her chair to place a kiss on my lips.

"Must you two be so gross?" Puck asked from Quinn's other side.

"Like you two aren't worse," I snorted, smirking at him.

Let me catch you guys up. So Rachel and Shelby reunited, and I got to stay with Rach at McKinley. We took Regionals and placed third at Nationals. We got really close to Puck and Quinn. I found I had a lot in common with Puck while the girls bonded over embarrassing stories about 'Noah'. I graduated and still got the full ride to UCLA, courtesy of Shelby. Quinn and Puck kept Beth, naming Rachel and I Godparents and Shelby also playing a role in our little family. Rachel and I kept our relationship going and I was there when they won the national titled her Junior and Senior years, Rachel of course singing lead. I have to commend Puckerman on his duet with Rachel. Only I could have done it better, but then again I am a little biased. I ended up proposing four years ago when she graduated from NYADA (sans Kurt I might add. He didn't get in). We had a long engagement so we could take Broadway by storm, which of course we did, Rachel even starring in a movie called 'In Time'. It wasn't a musical but it did put her on the map. Sadly Quinn and Puck, and on occasion Kurt and Blaine (since we generally ran in the same high society circles) were the only ones from New Directions we kept in contact with. We did get congratulatory letters from Mr. and Mrs. Shuester née Pillsbury and Finn and his wife when we announced our engagement, which was nice.

Now here we were, sitting with our Mom, our two best friends and our God daughter, and there was no place I'd rather be.


	8. I love Beth Puckerman!

**It took me a little while to pick a pairing, because Rachel pairings and ideas go through my head probably the most out of all my stories. But bloody hell, as I write this sentence right now, I still don't know! I will consider, it'll take me around five minutes, and then you'll see me writing this glorious fic about two people, one of which I still don't know, even as I write this sentence.**

**Thank you to Roxie i do byte and BigTimeGleekBTR for reviewing!**

Rachel's POV

It was finally the day. Quinn, Noah and I were going to tell Beth the truth, that though she called me Mom, I wasn't really her Mom. I was a little hesitant, but this needed to be done, and whatever Beth chose, all three of us would be there for her.

The road to this point wasn't easy, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. Quinn moved into my house when she was kicked off the Cheerios, which was also when her and Noah told me the truth and I started dating Noah. Noah and I had decided to keep Beth, and Quinn was wholeheartedly helping us, along with my Dads and Noah's mother, Deborah. The Glee club had even thrown us a baby shower and Noah and I had gotten jobs to start building up a savings account for when Beth arrived. When I met my Mom at Regionals that year she also started helping us, and slowly but surely Noah and I had around two thirds of what we would need when Beth joined us, we even had our own house, because Mom had been renting one out and living in a house left to her by her parents.

Then Beth came along, and I won't even lie, the first month or two was not pleasant. Noah and I were even fighting, which we never did. Eventually things calmed down, we got into a routine, and we settled down into a little family. Quinn was living with my fathers still. I'll never forget the day I came over to pick up Beth (my fathers had picked her up from daycare while we came home from school) and I heard her call them Dad and Daddy. What was even more amazing was how she had become an integral part of Beth's life, without being her mother, and this seemed to suit Quinn just fine.

Our everyday arrangement was sometimes tiring, but we pulled through. I taught ballet at the local Academy, and I earnt a lot more money than Noah and I budgeted for. Noah still cleaned pools during the summer, and secured himself a job at Burt's TIre Shop during the winter. In terms of expenses we had had to cut down from what we were used to, but made sure Beth was never want for anything. We always made sure we came home and spent the night together as a family, and at least one of us was home to watch Beth over the weekend so our parents didn't take care of the child all the time. I'll never forget the first time we went out after we had Beth. Debbie had to physically push us from the house, we were so reluctant to leave.

But now here we were, sitting in mine and Noah's house in Manhattan. After graduating NYU together I went on to create my own Dance ACademy while Noah became a highly requested and respected songwriter. Quinn lived two blocks over with Sam, and she had just finished Med. school.

We had been wondering for a while when we should tell Beth, and now, Christmas day, seemed like as good a day as any.

"Beth sweetie, Aunty Quinn and Uncle Sam are here," I called up the stairs, only to be met with the running feet of my ten year old daughter. She loved when Quinn came around. "Hold on sweetie," I said, "we need to have a talk first." 

She stopped suddenly, looking quiet and respectful, probably thinking she was in trouble. She followed me into the kitchen where Noah and Quinn were sitting at the island, chatting, though they stopped when we walked in.

"Where's Uncle Sam?" she asked, "and why's Aunty Quinn here?"

"Uncle Sam is playing with Daniel, and Aunty Quinn is here because we have to tell you a secret," Noah said.

"Sweetie, I'm not your real Mommy," I told her quietly after she settled herself into the chair.

She looked very confused. "What do you mean, of course you're my Mom."

"No honey," QUinn spoke, "when we were all still in highschool, you're Daddy and me, well we slept together, and then I got pregnant with you."

"Aunty Quinn is your real Mommy," I told her as her eyes seemed to widen to undescribable sizes, "but Aunty Quinn wasn't ready to look after a baby yet, so your Daddy and I looked after you, and your Daddy and I loved each other, so I was your Mom."

"It's not because I didn't love you pumpkin," Quinn hurried to assure her as she went to open her mouth and speak, "I was just very young, and I was scared, and your Mom helped me out. I still love you with all my heart honey, but I was never your mother. It was like I just gave birth to you; your Mom is your real mother."

"So you still loved me?" Beth asked.

"Of course honey," QUinn said, giving her a smile.

"DO I have to call you Mom now as well?" Beth asked, to the chuckles of the three adults, "because I love you AUnty QUinn, but you're my Aunty, not my Mom. I'm sorry," she said, almost apologetically.

"No honey," QUinn said, "you don't need to be. You're right, I'm your Aunty, not your Mom."

"You're my Mommy," Beth said to me, giving me the biggest hug, which I gladly returned.

"Yes I am sweetie," I said, kissing her forehead.


	9. I love the sound of Rachel St James

**To be honest, this has really just been sitting on my mind forever, and I'm kind of annoyed that it only just clicked that I could put it here...and I'm meant to be smart.**

**If you guys want this to continue, I may do a Part 2 of the Regionals competition itself, and if y'all would like any other pairings, as usual just let me know. Links are on my page for make-up, hair and dress.**

**Thank you to all my readers. You reading this means the world. **

**Rachel's POV**

After another grating day among the masses, I was time for Glee, after which I would finally be able to go meet Jesse, who was taking me to dinner tonight to meet his Vocal Adrenaline friends.

Obviously God in all his infinite wisdom decided I needed more of a punishment, so as soon as I walked into the choir room I was faced with the Glee club, minus myself, Santana and Noah, watching Finn trying to consume Quinn's tongue with his lips. I stopped in the doorway, more due to shock than to personal hurt. Despite what half of the Cheerios would have the school believe , I was not a man-stealing tramp, and I was with Jesse, meaning my feelings were kept strictly platonic.

As soon as the rest of the room registered my presence, they all turned towards me, Mike and Tina looking regretfully sad, Artie sitting with Brittany, both looking worried about what my reaction would be, Matt, Mercedes and Kurt, eyes wide and holding their breaths, and the two culprits of indecency, Finn and Quinn, looking at me without one speck of guilt.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down star,_ I inwardly berated myself, _you __**are**__ stronger_. "Obviously nothing has changed," I said.

So with a straightening of my spine I went to sit in my usual seat in the middle of the dais, and I couldn't help but let my lip quirk when literally _everyone_ leapt up and stood. Once I had settled myself without saying another word, everyone seemed to calm down and begin to sit down again, and by the way they were very deliberately seating themselves, it seemed everyone was picking sides.

Finn and Quinn sat in the left corner behind me, which was the furthest away from me they could get. Mike and Tina sat down in the same row as me, leaving a chair between us. Artie, Brittany and Kurt sat directly in front of her, Kurt patting her knee lightly. Well, at least she definitely had their support. Matt sat behind Mike, obviously showing those three were indifferent, and Mercedes sat in front of Quinn and Finn. _Well that shouldn't be surprising_, I thought to myself. Just then Tana and Noah came into the room holding hands, quickly assessed the situation and obvious tension, and sat either side of me, Tana placing a comforting hand on my leg.

Just then Mr. Schue came in, already talking and very obviously animated. "OK guys, Regionals! We have two weeks to prepare our set list. Now, this year, because the Show Choir Governing Board has changed up the rules so that each team performs twice on the first day, and a certain number go onto to perform a third song the next day, I was thinking that we would split our songs so we did a ballad, either a solo or duet and a group number on the first day, and prepare a group number where a couple of people got a few solo lines in case we went through to the third day." he grinned at us, expecting us to be just as excited.

"That is excellent Mr. Schuester," I said, smiling warmly at him, and having him smile in relief at me, "personally, I already have some ideas for myself for the ballad number, and I even think Tana and Noah would be an excellent choice for the third song," I said primly, laying my hands folded in my lap.

"That's great Rachel," he said smiling, "but we all need to vote. Those against Rachel having the solo?"

I quickly but covertly turned my head to the back corner, to see the Quinn, Finn and Mercedes all raise their hands.

Mr. Schue frowned almost imperceptibly but continued. "Those for Rachel singing a solo ballad." Tana, Noah and everyone else raised their hands, so the solo was given to me, though the three did protest, but quickly got shot down by Satan.

"Bitch please," she said angrily, fully turning to face them, "you have as much talent in your whole body as Rachel has in her pinky finger. Do not make go pull out Snix and go all Lima Heights on your assess."

Mr. Schue cleared his throat, while Kurt, Noah, Artie, Brittany and I tried not to giggle at this uncomfortable expression. "Well then it's settled. Rachel, you have the ballad, and so I will leave song choice to you. You will be our first performance, before the group number." I nodded. "Well, the theme for this competition is props, so again, I will leave Rachel's performance to her. I have songs organised for the group number the first day, and a third song if we need it. As we need to be prepared, any two people who would like to pair up for the third number, please come and see me in my office."

When no one protested, Mr. Schue clapped his hands for the infinite time that day, and asked the room at wide if they would like to go over a song, or had anything to present.

"Mr. Schue?" I said, raising my hand a little, "could I propose an assignment that will also allow us to prepare for Nationals while you set out songs?"

He nodded. "I don't see why not. What was your plan Rachel?"

I cleared my throat and stood up. "I propose that we all meet over the weekend in two teams, and then on Monday present two different group numbers, which gives you a chance to really listen to each of our voices in a group setting, and help you decide vocal arrangements."

Mr. Schue nodded. "OK, that's actually a really good idea," he said, sending me a smile, "how about you, Santana, Puck, Artie, Brittany and Kurt against Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, Matt, Mike and Tina?" he asked us all. We all nodded, happy with those arrangements. At least Mr. Schue wasn't totally daft as to put me with Finn and Quinn.

"I have to go guys," I said as we were all chatting in our little group afterwards, "I have somewhere important to be tonight."

"Oh God, I forgot!" Kurt said, eyes wide and sounding startled, "Brittany, Satan, come, we have work to do!" and he dragged me out of the door, Santana and Brittany following behind us.

"I'll just drive with Artie then Berry!" Noah hollered after us.

"Sorry!" I called back apologetically.

"If you ever call me Satan again Hummel," Tana grumbled to him as she claimed shotgun in his car, "I will take away your authentic couture, you hear?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the empty threat, sharing a grin with Tana.

~RBJSJ~

"There, you are now finished," Kurt declared with one more flick of the mascara wand as he, Tana and Britt took a step back from my vanity.

"I was finished an hour and a half ago," I grumbled, but I did have to admit they had done a good job. My hair was curled and placed in a loose, messy bun, with several strands framing my face. My make up was fairly light, thank heavens, with a slightly shiny brown eyeshadow and a black coloured mascara complementing the natural coloured gloss. And as much as I had tried to point out this was merely a dinner in a slightly more fancy than normal restaurant, Kurt insisted I make an impression on Jesse's Vocal Adrenaline friends that I would be meeting for the first time that night.

"If they don't like you, he automatically thinks twice, because his friends are important to him," Kurt surmised.

Which is why I was sitting here in a short purple cocktail dress that my fathers and I had bought on one of our trips to New York. The girls and Kurt had practically died when I showed them my rather large walk in closet.

"Rach, why don't you wear this to school?" Britt asked, confused.

"My Gucci blouse got ruined the very first day, and so I never wear any of this stuff anymore," I explained, "besides, I have come to realise the sweaters and skirts are more comfortable, and wash easier. Yes, you can borrow that," I said to Kurt as he came over, gently holding one of my cashmere scarves in his hands.

"Well, from now on we're going out more often," Tana exclaimed, "'cause Berry, I'm imagining you in these clothes and it'd be hot!"

I had just blushed a deep red and ushered them out into my room, their eyes still weird and shocked.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the knocking at the door. "I'll get it!" all three of my friends exclaimed as they ran to the door, me following along at a more leisurely place. When I finally got there it seemed like 'Snix' was giving Jesse the third degree.

"Here's the deal, Schuester wannabe," she said menacingly, poking his chest, "since the assess-that-be aren't here, I'm responsible for Berry. If you harm one head on her head I'm going to get my 6 ft boyfriend and we're going to come kick your arse from here to Timbuktu. If she is even _one iota_ upset, you will suffer immeasurable pain. Kapeesh?" she demanded.

Before Jesse had a chance to talk and run away, I interjected. "Satan, this isn't our first date, and if you keep doing that to him I'm not going to have many more, so lay off. Besides, I've known you long enough to be able to handle myself, don't you think?" I asked as I gave the three a kiss on the cheek and hug a goodbye, before walking to the door, Jesse and freedom from my best friends.

"Be home by 11!" I heard Kurt call before I closed the door and turned to face Jesse, who was smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Santana just keeps getting funnier," he chuckled, "and you keep getting more beautiful every single time I see you."

I blushed for the second time that day. "You think?" I asked shyly, "not to fancy?"

"Definitely not," he promised, taking my hand and guiding me to his Range Rover, "now we have to get going, because I timed this so we would be the last to-"

"Jesse St. James get in the car!" I cried impatiently, "I will not be late! Do you know what kind of impression that gives?" I demanded.

He just rolled his eyes at me and started the car, pulling out of my driveway and heading towards the restaurant in Akron where I would meet a portion of Vocal Adrenaline, better known as 'Jesse's friends'. _Breathe, just breathe_ I kept chanting to myself.

~RBJSJ~

Bricco was one of upper-society's focal points her in Akron, the where-to-be for any high status people. Jesse gave his last name to the maitre-d who then led us to a table that contained four other people and two spare seats.

"Rachel," Jesse said as he seated me at one end of the table before taking his place at my right **(introductions are made counterclockwise from Jesse's right)**, "these are my friends from Vocal Adrenaline; Andrea and her boyfriend Chris and Shoshandra and her girlfriend Giselle"

I smiled warmly and they returned it eagerly. "So this is the miracle hobbit that stole our Jesse's heart?" the girl called Andrea asked.

I grinned, liking that she automatically had a teasing manner about her, even though we had just met. "Well, I prefer midget, but the sentiment is the same." This caused the table to chuckle, and just like that it was as if I had been apart of the group for years.

The dinner quickly sped by. Soon it was time for dessert, where I had chosen a vegan orange tarte with mango sorbet, when the conversation turned to Regionals.

"So I don't mean to brag-" Giselle began.

"Yes you do," Jesse sniped.

"Let her speak," I admonished, hitting him playfully.

The others laughed. "So much for being a _lead_," Chris said sarcastically, grinning so Jesse knew he was joking.

"As I was saying," Giselle started again, "before wonder boy interrupted me, I get this year's Regionals solo." No one seemed upset at this news, which was highly irregular for myself, seeing as whenever anyone got a solo, everybody else erupted into protests.

"How do you all split up solos?" I wondered curiously.

"Well, Jesse's our main lead," Shoshandra explained, "and for each competition, if a female lead is needed, we have to audition for the spot. I did our invitational, and Andrea got Nationals last year."

"And does this ever cause discontent amongst the group as a whole?" I queried.

They all shrugged. "When you first come into the group, it probably is a shock, and I'm sure some of the Freshman would rather it another way, but we're very focused, and every member gives 110%. The leads are deserved, and we're very team focused."

"Some other teams think we're too pushy," Andrea said with a roll of her eyes, "and we probably are, for their standards, but we aren't the team we are for nothing."

"I have a question though," Chris said, talking directly to me, "are you getting a solo at Regionals? Specifically a ballad?" At seeing my hesitation to answer, he quickly amended hsi question. "I don't want to step on toes, or even know which song, I was just curious, promise.'

At that I nodded. "I'm getting a solo, but I haven't yet chosen whether I want to do a more theatrical ballad, or put my own spin on a Top 40 Hit."

"So we've got no chance then," Shoshandra said, leaning back.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, honestly bewildered, "your team basically set the expected standard for all National Show Choir competitors for the last five or six years."

They all grinned. "I knew that saying would catch," Jesse laughed, causing me to glare at him a little.

"We say it because Jesse here told us the first year you started high school that you were the only one that could possibly beat him, and after seeing you at Sectionals, I know that we'd have little to no chance of beating you guys if it was down to leads. No offence, Jess, but I kinda like Rach here better," Giselle grinned.

"You can sure kill a ballad," Andrea agreed.

"But I'm sure you guys will give me a run for my money," I smiled, accepting the compliment without fanfare.

"Oh, you bet ya, little lady," Chris said, "if you're anything like Jesse, then you'll be as competitive as he is, so this will make for one interesting competition. We're just saying you're the voice to watch."

"Speaking of voices," I said, remembering my previous plan, "Jesse and I were going to get together at my house with a couple of my friends, for a singing sleepover get-together. Would you four like to come?" I asked, smiling at them all.

The specific partnerslooked at each other, and in the end everyone nodded."We'd love to," GIsellesaid.

"Won't Daddies Berry mind?" Andrea asked.

I shrugged."My Dads aren't really around a whole lot," I explained, "so I only really have my Mom, who doesn't live with me because of her job."

They looked interested. "Who's your Mom?" Shoshandra wanted to know.

I shared a secret smile with Jesse, who winked back at me. I wasn't planning on telling anyone other than my group, but if I was with Jesse, I was with his friends, so they may as well know. "I have a feeling you may know her...Shelby Corcoran?" I said, grinning deviously.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Andrea exclaimed, "and Shelby's got a killer voice, so it explains where you got it from."

All I could do is laugh as I was easily included in the banter that the group the end of the night when Jesse was dropping me home, I realised that I wasn't a freak, or a loser, or any other of those foul things I was labelled as...I just hadn't found the right friends.

**I believe the last line is an important message. Everyone is special, and when you're put-down, that person, or group of people, aren't worthy of your pain and suffering.**


	10. I love Rachel Berry Fabray

**Chapter is majorly AU!**

**Decided not to continue the last chapter, because I felt like it had run its course. Watching the closer at the moment, and I just started a blog, so it's kinda been stealing all my creative writing juices. If anyone would like the link, just put it all together.**

**howtounderstand**

**thefemalemind**

**.**

**aussieblogs**

**.**

**com**

**.**

**au**

**Rachel's POV**

School was once again over. Junior year had passed in a flurry of excitement, but everything had eventually settled down into some semblance of order. Mercedes finally took Sam back, Santana spontaneously started dating Jesse, which Finn was not happy about , because despite having graduated, Jesse was still "the enemy"(but we're ignoring him because he is of no consequence after his recent actions. I mean, assaulting Jesse at Prom?). Brittany got Artie to take her back, and Noah finally realized the importance of his school work and passed the year with a solid 2.9 GPA, which was an astronomically better result than in years passed.

And myself, you ask? Well, I finally got Principal Figgins to allow Quinn to take me to Prom, with the help of Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester. The process had been aided when I had gotten my Daddy to come in and threaten to sue the school. The experience was incredibly wonderful. Quinn won Prom Queen, and when we got back to our motel for the evening, we made love for the first time together. I must admit, I feel like a changed woman. I look at life in an altogether new way, and I believe the act of undertaking in sexual intercourse has strengthened the bonds of mine and Quinn's relationship.

Nationals passed in a blur, and our loss was hard to swallow at first. I was entirely enraged at Finn when he decided to kiss me at the end of our ballad. The club, minus Finn, had _told_ Mr. Shue it had been a bad idea, and that I could have performed with countless other partners, but no, the stubborn man was not to be budged. Santana really couldn't be blamed for losing her composure at the hotel, and to be completely honest it was a little hilarious how Sam, Noah and Quinn had to hold Santana back from severely beating Finn. Though this did not stop her from letting out an extremely loud spiel of insulting sounding curse words in Spanish.

_~Flashback~_

"_Mira, yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y estoy orgulloso!" Santana screams from one side of the room. Quinn, Noah and Sam quickly run over as she begins to head towards Finn. I look up from my spot next to Tina, and hold my hand to my mouth, trying to hold in my giggles._

"_Es culpa tuya que perdimos Nacionales, que culo mandril grande!" she screamed, "Tienes suerte de Snix no está aquí patear el culo!" _

"_Do you know what she's saying?" Tina mumbled next to me. _

"_From what I understand, she's threatening Snix on Finn's backside, which she is describing as large and baboon-like."_

"_Oh," Tina said._

_~End Flashback~_

Ever since then Finn was very careful around Santana, and we made sure that their numbers were not together, so prom didn't turn into a big fist fight.

Now though, Quinn was helping me pack for my summer in New York with Santana. We had gotten places at a workshop there, and we would be spending the first three weeks of Summer in New York. Quinn was staying in Lima, with my Dads because her mother had once again kicked her out, all because she was a lesbian. We were staying in tonight, celebrating the end of our junior year and my last night in Lima.

"You know I love you, Rachel Berry," QUinn said, kissing my forehead as we settled down to watch a movie on my bed.

"I love you too Quinn Fabray," I said, grinning up at her. I really did love her , with all my heart.

"You know, I can think of something I'd rather be doing on your last night in Lima," she said, grinning devilishly at me.

I smirked, which was admittedly rather uncharacteristic of me. "Well, I can certainly think of _something_ for us to do."

She smirked as well, as she eased my top over my head, and I scooched around so I was lying flat on my back, Quinn lying on top of me.

"You know," Quinn said as she placed kisses all down my abdomen, "I hope you Dads don't come home for a _long_ time."

Half an hour later, both of us were breathless in bed, clothes strewn everywhere. I looked at the clock and grinned my mega-watt smile. "My Dads won't be home for another two hours."

"Excellent," Quinn said as she pulled me on top of her.

**Translation of Santana's rant (yes, it is different)**

"**Listen, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, and I'm proud!"**

"**It's your fault we lost Nationals, you big baboon ass!"**

"**You're lucky Snix isn't our here kicking your ass!"**


	11. Storytelling Part 1

**This is going to be part of an ongoing mini-story within this one. So every once in awhile I'll use the parameters of this paradime, so feel free to flick back and refresh yourself on this chapter.**

**Rachel's POV**

I was walking down the hall, checking that Emily had actually gone to bed. She was a vivacious 4 year old, and it didn't help that she had gotten some of Noah's and mine's most prominent features. My intellect, height, eyes and voice had combined with Noah's smile, charm and cheek to create the miracle that was Emily. 4 years old and already she had made friends with Quinn and Sam's little boy Connor, who was a couple of months older than her.

I walk into her room and see her pick up a brush from her table.

"Mommy, I was going to come get you," she said, smiling, "can you pretty please brush my hair before I sleep?" With that adorable pout, how could I refuse?

"Of course sweetie," I said, taking the brush from her and sitting down on the floor in front of me as I sat on her bed, "would you like a story as well?"

"Oh yes please," she said excitedly, "could you please tell the one where Daddy told you he loved you?"

"Alright, just because you asked so nicely," I said, sitting her down in my lap in the chair in front of her vanity table and remembering one of my favourite stories about Noah and I.

_**It was Regionals our Senior Year and everyone was getting dressed up fancy for our dinner at 'Cristos'. I walked past Kurt and Blaine and waved, not wanting to interrupt the excited conversation they were having about Nationals. I turned around when I was tapped on the shoulder to face a grinning Quinn; a grinning Quinn that was holding a CHeerio's uniform in a dry cleaner's bag. **_

"_**So I take it you were successful?" I asked her after giving her a hug.**_

"_**Yep," she said, "and I have you, Puck and Sam to thank for pushing me to reapply, so thank you." We gave each other another quick hug before heading to the bathrrom to change into our evening clothes. When we got there we saw Noah and Sam talking, each holding a bag of clothes. **_

"_**Hey Babe," Noah greeted me, giving me a quick peck on the lips before opening the bag and getting my clothes out for me, Sam doing the same for Quinn.**_

"_**Thanks Noah," I said, sending him a bright smile, "let's all get changed and we'll meet back here and then go to the restaurant, ok?" Everyone agreed and started to head to the gender appropriate restroom, but Noah stopped me just as I went into the room. **_

"_**Hey Rach?" he said, one foot inside the bathroom. **_

"_**Yeah?" I asked back. **_

"_**I love you," he said softly, and yet so passionately. My eyes teared up as I smiled. **_

"_**I love you too Noah," I said. He gave me a quick grin and a wink before going to get changed. I smiled as I went in to get changed and tell QUinn what happened. It wasn't huge and dramatic but it didn't matter, because Noah meant it and I knew he would love me for years to come.**_

"And that's why you shouldn't put to much belief in the big fairy tales, because sometimes it can be a small thing, but you'll love it even more," I said as I nudged her off my lap and half walked her to her bed, tucking her in.

"I always wished I could have someone love me like Daddy loves you Mommy," she said with a yawn, as her eyes started to flutter closed.

"You will honey," I said, soothing her.

"I love you Mommy," she said, her eyes closing fully.

"I love you too sweetie," I said, even though I knew she had fallen asleep already.

I backed quietly out of her room and walked back down the hall, heading back to the dining room to see Noah giving Quinn Sam's jacket as Sam held a sleeping Connor in his arms.

"We're gonna head for home Rach, thank you for dinner," Quinn said with a smile, coming over to me.

"No problem," I said, leaning up to kiss her cheek and give her a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow when you drop off Connor." (Quinn and I owned a business and split up hours between us)

"Ok, bye," she said, Sam giving us a smile, as the small little family made their way out of the house.

"So Quinn's three months pregnant," Noah said, coming back to help me clean up after locking the door.

"Noah, stop for a second," I said, putting down the plates I was holding, "come here," I said, opening my arms for him to step into them. I cuddled into his chest, taking a deep breath.

"You know how you said I should tell you when we could start trying for a baby?" I asked tentatively.

I could tell he was smiling. "And you're ready?"

"No," I said, and i felt him lose the smile so I pulled back to look at him. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way. It's just, I had a doctor's appointment the other day and..." I paused, seeing the hopeful look in his eyes, "it turns out I'm four months pregnant."

He didn't respond for a few seconds, making me worry, before picking me up and swinging me around in a circle.

"Noah! You'll wake Emily," I admonished him, though I giggled a little at his reaction.

"Do you know the sex? Do you have pictures? How come you didn't tell me?" he asked a whole volley of questions.

"I wanted to surprise you, I do have pictures, and yes I know the baby's gender," I said, smiling widely.

"And?" he asked, anxious to know.

"It's a boy," I said smiling, and I saw his eyes once again light up.

"Thank you," he said, his voice a little muffled as he hugged me tightly to him and burrowed his head in my neck.

He leaned back a little to speak properly. "Thank you for my unborn son, thank you for my gorgeous daughter, and thank you for being my wife."

"You make it very easy for me," I said, smiling at my husband, "I love you Noah."

"I love you too Babe," he said, giving me a heart stopping kiss.

**Next chapter will be another story and Rachel will tell Emily about how they picked the baby's name. I hope you lot enjoy.**


	12. Storytelling Part 2

**Be warned guys, this is a little different. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Will hopefully update my Harry Potter fics soon.**

**Rachel's POV**

After dropping off the kids at Quinn's and my mother's house (the two women now lived together) Quinn and I were shopping for Noah's birthday presents when we decided to take a break for lunch. I nibbled on my pasta as I used a pen to check things off the notepad next to me.

"So I've organised who's coming, I'm just waiting on Santana and Brittany's response; apparently Brittany is filming the last episode of the show the same day as the party, so they may be late, or they may just stop in for a visit the day after."

"Have you contacted his Mom and sister?" Quinn asked me.

"Yes, and Aviva and Becca are coming up the day before so we can do things together. They'll just stay with us," I said, before taking a drink of my coffee.

Quinn chuckled all of a sudden. "Do you remember Puck's eighteenth birthday when Becca asked about babies and sex," she grinned and laughed at the memory.

"I think Aviva was part annoyed at us for telling her about it all when she was only twelve, or part relieved that now she didn't have to deal with having the talk with Becca," I commented.

"I at least can put my talk off a little," Quinn laughed, "I'm totally letting Sam take care of Connor's 'talk'."

"I don't have that luxury," I said, "I've already thought about how I'm going to talk to Em. I'm thinking of doing something similar to how we did it with becs, very matter of fact."

"Gosh, I still remember it," she said to me.

"So do I," I said, giggling.

_**Everyone was outside having a good time, and Noah had a grin on his face the size of Texas. We had just sung Happy Birthday and Quinn and I had basically forced Aviva to sit down while we cut the cake.**_

_**We were just separating all the pieces onto different plates when Becca came into the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs at the island. **_

"_**Hey Becs, wanna help us with this cake?" Quinn asked, smiling at the younger girl. As both of us had no siblings we had sort of taken on the role of older sisters to Becca, and to Stevie and Stacey, Sam's younger siblings. **_

"_**Yeah, but I wanted to ask you guys a question. A girl question," she said, saying the last bit a little quieter, as if she were blaspheming. **_

"_**What is it Becs?" I asked. It was uncharacteristic of her to be so unsure. We were very alike in our personality in that we were both loud and confrontational. **_

"_**Well, where do babies come from, and what's sex?" she asked in one big rush, as if now she couldn't get it out quickly enough. **_

_**Quinn and I just looked at each other for a minute, a little shocked. To be honest I was a little flattered she felt comfortable enough to come to us. **_

"_**Well Becs, sex is how babies are made. You know how a boy has a penis?" At her nod I continued. "Well, the boy puts his penis inside the girl-"**_

"_**-it's called your vagina," Quinn supplied, "it's near where you go toilet."**_

"_**Yes," I said, agreeing with Quinn, "and this happens during sex. When a boy is really happy, or feels a lot of pleasure, stuff called sperm comes out of his penis."**_

"_**Then the sperm goes into the woman's uterus. In there are these teeny tiny little things called eggs. The sperm goes into an egg and a baby starts to grow in the woman's uterus," Quinn said. **_

"_**You know how you get your period every month?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Well, your period is your body flushing out all of the unused eggs. You see, your body makes all these eggs, but when there isn't any sperm to make a baby, your body needs to get rid of them, so your uterus wall comes out, and that's why you get all the blood."**_

"_**So I have these eggs in me right now?" she asked us. **_

"_**Yes," Quinn said, "and when you get your next period all the unused eggs get washed out. Of course, if you do have sex with a boy, and he puts his sperm in you and it finds your egg, a baby will form. Doctors say the baby should grow for nine months, but sometimes they come oout early or late."**_

"_**Mom told me about that," she said, excited she kenw something, "it's called premature, I think."**_

"_**Yes, that's very good," I told the girl, "but sperm isn't the only thing that can go from the boy to the girl. Sometimes the boy or girl that's having sex could have a disease, or an illness, and he or she could give it to the person they have sex with."**_

_**Quinn then spoke. "That's why you always wear condoms, so you don't get the disease. And never ever have sex if you don't want to. Don't do it just because they want to."**_

"_**But you don't have to worry about it too much Becs," I assured her, "in the next year or two you'll have a class at school that will teach this. But if you ever need anything, ever in your life, no matter where you are, Quinn and I will always be hereto help ok?"**_

_**All we got as an answer was a big squeezing hug from Becs. "Thank you guys," she said, before rushing off, just as Noah and Sam came through the kitchen door. **_

"_**What was she up to?" Noah asked, sparing a glance over his shoulder at his sister. **_

"_**Nothing," Quinn said innocently. **_

"_**Girl stuff," I added, "now help us take out these plates."**_

_**And we went through the rest of the party. The story only came out when Aviva went to have the talk with Becs three months later.**_

"Like I said, I don't envy you having to go first," Quinn said as we both got up from our table, going to throw our rubbish in the bin.

"Just remember who you're going to drag your ass to when you don't know how to give the talk," I told her, "and I will laugh."

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking and I'll take all the stuff from your Broadway days off the wall at the shop," she threatened me.

"Remember, I'm the boss and I'll make you work Sundays," I said, using my teensy bit of leverage over her, just this once.

"Move your pregnant bum," she grumbled, in a way that told me she gave in.

"Well isn't this the pot calling the kettle black,"I drawled.

**I really don't understand when people say the talk was awkward. Mine was very straightforward, no giggling, nothing. I do sympathise with the awkward talkers though. Hope you all liked it, in any case. And I hope I don't ruin anyone's innocence.**


	13. Storytelling Part 3

**Previously on storytelling: ****Rachel tells Emily the story of how Noah told her he loved her. She also tells Noah she is pregnant with their first son, ironically at the same time Quinn is pregnant with a girl.**

**Rachel's POV**

The announcement of our new baby had gone over well, with Noah at least. When Quinn had dropped off Connor the following morning and sat down, waiting for our traditional breakfast (the other always cooked breakfast when one of us was working), she had been ecstatic at the news. Emily had been over the top excited, and she couldn't stop mentioning 'baby' or 'brother'. I admit I was a little worried about her reaction to the news, but she was taking it well, very well in fact. She seemed incredibly excited to be an older sister.

It was a Sunday night. Noah was in his office, finishing up a letter for a client (unbelievably, Noah had become a lawyer) and Emily and I were curled up under a blanket, eating popcorn and watching 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'.

"Hey Mommy," Emily said as we watched the eldest brother Adam give the 'take the woman like the romans do' speech, "what are you going to name the baby when he gets here?"

"Daddy and I were actually talking about that last night," I said.

"_**Hey Babe," Noah said as he came into our ensuite as I was moisturizing before bed, "are we going to figure out names now so we don't freak out when he gets here."**_

"_**I was thinking about that actually," I admitted as I turned to face him, leaning against the counter , "I want a biblical name Noah, just like your's."**_

"_**I think that's a great idea," he said, smiling, "what do you think of Benjamin?"**_

_**I placed a hand against my stomach. I'll have you know my sixth sense was not a joke, and I could feel the baby telling me that Benjamin just wasn't right. "No."**_

"_**Adam?"**_

_**My favourite movie of all time came into my mind, and I grinned a little. "No."**_

"_**Caleb?" He was really going to go through all of them.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Ephraim?" **_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Gideon?"**_

_**I considered that one a little. "Maybe. We'll come back to that one."**_

"_**We're not going to name him Frankincense are we?" he asked with a small wince. **_

_**I giggled. "No, I wouldn't do that to my baby."**_

"_**Your baby?" he asked, raising an eyebrow sardonically before shaking his head, "well, there's only one more name from that blasted movie. What do you think of Daniel?"**_

_**I felt my stomach, my small little bump, and I could just feel **_**it**_**. I knew that was the right one. I smiled, at Noah but also at my baby.**_

"_**Daniel it is," I said, a tear coming to my eye.**_

"_**Oh baby," he said, coming closer to me to take me into his arms, "is this going to be another crying pregnancy?"**_

"_**Oh shut it Noah," I told him sternly, "mothers cry."**_

"_**How 'bout we give the little guy a middle name?" he asked me, using a much gentler tone of voice.**_

"_**I actually already had an idea," I said, a little shy, "what do you think about Eli?"**_

_**Noah just stood there, silent. "After?" he asked me, voice a little gruff.**_

"_**After you, because I know you will always be there for me and Em, and for little Daniel,"I said, caressing his cheek with my hand, "and that's something I want for my son's namesake."**_

"_**Thank you Rach," he said after kissing me, "Daniel Eli Puckerman, I like it."**_

"_**So do I," giving him a tight squeeze. **_

"That's so nice Mommy," Em said, yawning and laying her head on my shoulder. "Can I name my kids after you or Daddy," she asked me.

"Only if you want to Angel," I smiled at her.

And then we stopped talking as Noah came in with two glasses of wine and Emily's favourite hot chocolate, and all three of us settled down to watch the avalanche that closed off the pass to the Pontipee brother's home.

**The 'previously on storytelling' will appear whenever I write a new one-shot, just to catch you guys up.**


End file.
